


Draw me like  one of your Volleyball Peeps!

by spacewuuf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, College AU, Gift, M/M, awkward asahi is awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewuuf/pseuds/spacewuuf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is dared into stuff. Noya is involuntary witness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw me like  one of your Volleyball Peeps!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genello/gifts), [pandamani](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pandamani).



> This is my Asanoya Exchange Gift for both genello and pandamani, since there seems to be a confusion as to whom I should gift to. Hope you both like it. This is obviously just one prompt so if you want me to do another one, just send one - I'm super keen to write more Asanoya :)

Noya searched through his box of pens for that one pencil. His special pencil. It was so special, he usually used one up in a few days and needed a new special pencil. But that was the life of the creative.

Hah! There it was. Just in time to see who this weeks nude model would be; Noya looked up to see his volleyball buddy Asahi walk in. He walked to centre stage, his face flushed red with shame. Unsure of what to do exactly, he threw a glance at the lecturer who was also talking about what students should focus on today. Without more detailed instructions, Asahi grabbed the bottom of his sweatshirt and tugged at it awkwardly. Eventually, he had gotten the pullover off, providing Noya with the common look of Asahi in a t-shirt. The small libero was still stuck wondering why Asahi would model for nude drawing and was utterly unprepared for Asahi dropping his pants and boxers in one smooth move.

 _Wow that’s a big … FUCK!_ The thought made Noya’s brain processes grind to a halt. He was left staring dumbfound at his now completely naked and blushing teammate. Just when Asahi’s eyes found his. Scrambling to stop staring, Noya dropped his pen and ducking to pick it up provided the wanted interruption of what shaped up to become a staring contest with Asahi. When Noya emerged from under the table, luckily, Asahi had cast his eyes down.

The rest of the 90 minute drawing session was a weird sequence of _staring at Asahi_ , _cursing anatomy_ , _drawing Asahi’s cursed but marvellous body_ and _trying not to loose it cause I’m looking at a teammate’s junk_. At the end, when the lecturer walked around the hall, briefly looking over his class’ results, Noya prayed he’d just walk past him and nod without interrogating his mediocre sketches of Asahi. The universe was cruel though.

“Mr. Nishinoya, not paying much attention to details this week?” “Hmmmnhm.” “Excuse me?” “Sorry, not feeling good today, sir.” “See to it you watch more closely in the future.”

Noya nodded and as though through the Force, he felt the looming presence of the lecturer move on to torment the next budding artist. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Asahi leaving the lecture hall. When he had gotten dressed again, he’d not payed too much attention to detail, so his t-shirt hung loosely out of his pants and his sweater was put on inside out.

Why would he do that? Why go nude model in Noya’s of all fucking art classes? Asahi knew Noya was doing nude drawing - a prerequisite for more advanced drawing classes - this year. Noya had told stories of how awkward it could during practice. But why go model? Asahi, out of all of his teammates, was the least confident, awkward shlock of a character - likeable, yes. Sometimes adorably overwhelmed. Like the soul of a kitten stuck inside a giant 190 cm man-suit with a stubbly goatee. To stick with the analogy, Noya pictured Kitten-Asahi extending his claws while slamming his large hands against a perfectly set ball that would indubitably find its target on the opposing team’s floor. His victory face underlined by a satisfied purr. That face when the ace broke through, the game-changing, all-powerful Volleyball-Masterchief Asahi could be but wasn’t most of the time. He had to know. Noya had to know why he did it.

Hastily stuffing his pens and scribbles in his bag, Noya scrambled to follow his buddy. He cursed his short legs - surely Asahi had by now run a marathon straight into the wilderness to go hide his shame forever by living in a cabin by a lonely lake. Noya was surprised to see him turning a corner for the cafeteria. Taking large strides - and many of them - he hurried to follow Asahi.

And there he was. Buying a coffee. Noya snuck past the people in the queue. Being taken for a child had its advantages. When he was standing right behind Asahi, he grabbed a snickers from the counter and handed it to the cashier.

“Thanks ma’m.” He made his voice as low and booming as he could. Asahi still turned to look at him and nearly jumped onto the counter top from shock.

“Noya what the heck!” “Asahi what the fuck!” the libero mimicked his ace.

Asahi was so bad at hiding his emotions, it was almost comical. He still tried, “What, er … what do you mean by … ehm, _what the frick_?”

“Don’t fucking kid me.” Asahi flinched at the curse, “You big baby why’d you do it?”

“Oh.”

“Oh!”

“Stop doing that!”

Noya sniggered. “You know I like to fuck with you.”

Brown eyes widened, then pinched together. One eyebrow raised, Asahi gave Noya a suggestive stare the smaller boy didn’t think he was capable of.

“Not like that you giant tauntaun.” Noya enjoyed seeing the question ripple across Asahi’s face.

“Star Wars pop culture reference, Asahi. Come on, stay with me here.” Noya watched him deflate.

“Money.”

“Mnpfgh?” Noya made a surprised sound trying to speak despite a giant snickers stuck square in his mouth.

“It pays well. I need cash for new volleyball shoes.”

“Fn kdn mm!”

“No. And yes I understood that. I’m shy, not stupid.” Asahi watched Nishinoya gulp down a way-too-large piece of snickers and almost choke on it, too.

"And you found a flyer saying _Strip here for instant cash._ "

“Yup.”

“And thought it was a great idea.”

“Hm.”

“Cause that’s what you do. Strip.”

“No.”

“Well you have a talent for it, the way you dropped your panties like a pro.”

Noya was pretty sure he saw Asahi roll his eyes. That was a first. He was glad he could get him rowed up about this. It was what he did. Annoy people in a friendly way until he got what he wanted.

“Alright, it was a dare …” Asahi’s voice broke off as he tried to take a sip from his coffee which resulted in him quietly cursing because the brew was hot as hell.

This was gonna be grand. “A dare with …”

Asahi pretended not to hear, now. Another one of his _avoid awkwardness_ tactics.

Noya didn't need to hear him say it anyway. “Daichi. And Suga, probs. I’m so on to you. You know you’re like the worst at keeping secrets.”

Asahi mumbled. So Noya was right. Now that he’d gotten what he wanted, he could go back to being Nice-Noya.

“Well, for what it’s worth, you did great. Seen people almost combust in front of a class of staring, scribbling weirdos. And now at least you got a witness.”

“I know. Suga told me which class to go into.”

“So you knew I’d see you? Suga is such a duplicitous little monster. Fuck _Team-Mother-Mode_. He’s a beast.” Noya started down a path that would lead him to a laughing fit. Asahi watched on and was becoming more uncomfortable the longer Noya laughed about the whole situation.

“Can we just go, please. I’ll buy lunch somewhere where people don’t … where people haven’t just seen my junk.” Asahi looked around, afraid he was going to find more people that had just drawn his dick.

That did peak Noya’s interest. “Senpai’s buying lunch. I’m game!” While Noya started rambling on about his favourite lunch-treats, Asahi led the animated libero out of the university cafeteria, not without throwing a few insecure glances over his shoulder. Daichi and Suga were going to have a ball hearing this story told in full Technicolor by Nishinoya.


End file.
